Princess of Horrorland
by princesshorrorlandgoosebumps
Summary: This story is about the King & Queen has a new born baby girl name Princess Charty but sadly they have to take her to the orphan and got stuff for her to use when she grow up but that will be in the next story.
*2001* Princess of Horrorland

Many years ago in Horrorland there was the Powerful King and Queen in the Haunted Mansion at the balcony looking at the view of the park hearing screaming and laughing of joy. The King and Queen went inside and went near the cradle and watch the new born baby girl sleep, they named her Charty and it was a very special name they gave her and they love her so much. The Queen kissed her baby on her forehead and put the warm blanket on top of her shoulders.

"Ghoul," the King called, and the female ghoul came upstairs to the King and Queens bedroom "yes your Majesty," said ghoul Bow to him.

"I want you to look after my little girl for me" said the King, "yes your Majesty I will look after the Princess for you" said female ghoul smiling at the King. "Good, my Queen and I are going to Clarissa's house, Madame Doom and then the library, won't be long. And the Queen linked the Kings arm and went downstairs to the Haunted car.

Horror opened the car for them and they both went in, Horror went in the car and started the engine, "where did you want to go first your Majesty" Horror asked,

"I want to go to Clarissa's house" the King answered, and Horror nodded and went off driving.

The ghoul is sitting on the chair near the fireplace and she heard Princess Charty crying in the cradle, she went over to the cradle and picked Princess Charty up and hold her for a bit until she backed to sleep, the baby cooed and the female ghoul smiled and put her back into the cradle and put the warm blanket on her shoulders.

Chapter 1. Talking To Clarissa About

Princess Charty

Horror arrived to Clarissa's house and came out of the car and opened the door for them, The King and Queen went to the Clarissa's front door and knocked it. Clarissa opened the door, "Good evening your Majesty," Clarissa greeted. "Good evening Clarissa may we come in we need to talk, said the Queen.

"Yes your Majesty come in" said Clarissa allowing them to come in.

The King and Queen went inside and they both sitting on chair waiting for Clarissa to sit. Clarissa cleared her voice "so what is you want to talk about your Majesty," Clarissa asked smiling at them, we want to talk about Charty our little girl, said the Queen.

"Ah you mean you want to talk about Princess Charty in her future," said Clarissa. "Yes we want to know her future what would it be like," said the King crossing his arms.

"Well your Majesty in her future she will grow up into a very beautiful woman and rule Horrorland and the Princess has strong magic powers so she can use it for anything she wants," said Clarissa telling them about the princess future.

"Well what do think, should we find someone to marry her," said the King. "I don't know much about that your Majesty maybe you should ask Madame Doom," said Clarissa being in silenced

"Thank you Clarissa it's nice to know about her future," said the Queen smiling at her. "Your welcome your Majesty I hope we will see her again," said Clarissa smiling at her back. They both stand up went to the front door going outside.

Clarissa closed the door and went to the windows watching them going into the Haunted car and driving off.

The Queen asked Horror to go to Madame Doom, Horror nodded and went to Madame Doom, the King and Queen went out of the car and spoked to Madame Doom. "Madame Doom we need to talk," said the Queen. "Do you want to talk about Princess Charty," said Madame Doom. "Yes we need to talk about Charty," said the King.

"What kind of husband would my little girl marry," said the Queen, Madame Doom went to check in her magic crystal ball she saw the Dummy, "Well you may not like this your majesty," said Madame Doom scared what their going to say. "What," said the King and Queen waiting for her to say it. "Well she has to marry Slappy," said Madame Doom saying it quickly and scared. "WHAT no I would not let that Dummy touch my daughter never," the King yelled and the light flickered. " oh no he's here," said Madame Doom scared, the King and Queen hugged each other and the light stopped, Madame Doom, and King & Queen heard the rasped voice coming from the behind them, They looked behind slowly and Gasped they saw the Dummy.

He has slicked dark brown wooden hair, dark brown eyes, wearing the tuxedo with the red bow and wearing the fake red flower on it.

"I heard what you said your Majesty," said Slappy showing his angry face.

"Said what Dummy! The King raised his voice. "Who are you calling dummy, dummy," said, Slappy raised his voice. Slappy looked over at Madame Doom with the evil grin on his face. "Thank you Madame Doom I heard her beautiful name coming from your mouth." Slappy looked up at the King and Queen and said, "so your beautiful Princess name is Charty isn't it," said Slappy with his evil smile.

"What do you know about my daughter," said the King with the curious face. "Oh you know I heard Madame Doom said that Princess Charty will marry me isn't she," Slappy asked. "Yes but she will, but I won't let you touch her," said the King angry at him. "Nonsense, she will be my bride, she will obey me and love me," said Slappy yelling at them. The Queen dropped her knees down, "no please, please don't take my daughter she's innocent," said the Queen crying when her tear falls on her cheeks, " my love please get up," said the King taking her hands pulling her up and hugged her.

Slappy's eyes glow bright green using his powers to choke the King. The King hold his neck trying to breath and his Queen glows green eyes and use her powers to struck Slappy. "GGAAAHHH," Slappy screamed and growled at the Queen and left.

"Your Majesty are you alright," said Madame Doom making a sad face, "yes I'm alright but Slappy will never touch my little girl ever. "But darling what should we do with our daughter," said the Queen worried about her husband and her daughter.

"Well we should go to the library and complete the book for our daughter and then take her to the human place called Madison," said the King. "But your Majesty Slappy will come again you have to take your daughter before it's too late," said Madame Doom warning them, "then me must go," said the King and the Queen nodded.

They both left Madame Doom and went back to the Haunted Car, "Horror take us to the library now," said the King and Horror nodded.

Horror arrived to the library and the King and Queen went to the Library quickly, The King went to search Princess Charty of Horrorland book and found it, he went to the typewriter and complete the book. The Queen got the green diamond and the wand for her daughter she uses her magic and put in the wand and green diamond but now she doesn't have enough power left, her body is now weak and walked slowly to the King, the King had finally completed the book and saw his Queen walking slow. "my love what happened to you," said the King running to his wife hugging her and worried. "Don't worry my King I will be alright it's just that I put my powers in our daughter wand and the green diamond I don't have the power left I'm sorry….. said, the Queen feeling weak.

"Don't worry my love we will make it I just completed the book," said the King hugging her and stroking her. "come on we have to go," said the King, and the Queen nodded. The King and Queen

Went out of the library and went back to the haunted car, " Horror take us back home I need to get my little girl," said the King talking to Horror quickly, "Yes your Majesty," said Horror starting the engine.

Horror drive the car as fast as he can and finally arrived to the Haunted Mansion, "Are you sure you will stay in the car waiting for me my love," said the King worried about the Queen.

"Yes I will stay in the car just get our daughter out of here," said the Queen feeling sick. The King nodded slowly and rushed in the Haunted Mansion, "Your Majesty your back what's going on," said the female ghoul curious about the King. "I'm sorry I have to take Charty to the human place Madison," said the King rushing to get his baby girl. "What your Majesty why," the ghoul said it in a shock.

"Because Slappy is coming for us and I want Charty safe or else she will die as well, I got to go don't have much time, said the King rushing outside and went in the haunted car. " My Queen I got Charty, the Queen carried Princess Charty on her arms "My child I will see you again," the Queen tears fell on her cheeks and continue crying.

Arrived To Madison

They finally arrived to Madison, Horror drive past the orphan and stopped the car, he turned to the baby girl with tears, "I will see you again your highness we will miss and never forget you," said Horror turned to the front continue crying, the King and Queen are upset as well and went to take Princess Charty put her to the orphans front door, the King put the book next to the Princess and the Queen put the wand and the green diamond a top of the book and also the letter. "Goodbye my child we will see each other again," said the King putting the shiny green necklace on his daughter neck.

"Goodbye my sweet daughter mommy will see you again," said the Queen crying and kissing her daughter on her forehead. They both left the baby girl and the woman opened the front door and saw the baby on the floor, she picked up the letter and read it.

To whom you may concern please look after my daughter Charty for me, please make sure she's safe and the book, wand and the green diamond is her gift please look after it for her.

Your sincerely

Horrorland

Hi I'm new here I hope you enjoy my story and sorry about my writing it does not make sense I think, but I hope you understand it and give me nice comment and I will go write another story thanks you


End file.
